


Difficult with the Living

by bold_seer



Category: Lost, Supernatural
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Crossover, Drabble, Free Will, Gen, Resurrection, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things do happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult with the Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missy_useless](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missy_useless), [hopelessfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hopelessfangirl).



> For the 2010 lostsquee Luau.

Was a sad life, if a man’s first thought is _I’m tired of living_ , when he’s given it back. Again.

Castiel tries. “Good –”

 _– things do happen?_ Three names in Sayid’s mind. Three lives, loves lost.

 _Goodness can still be found in your heart, Sayid._ Covered with blood.

“If there were any good in this world,” Sayid coughs, “you would’ve left me there.” He lies on a beach, arms stretched wide on his sides like wings; breathing is a novelty.

Free, without the weight of his orders, Castiel flies off.

It’s a sad life, but they are both tired of death.


End file.
